1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capacitive touch panel in which a temperature dependence of relative dielectric constants of an upper pressure sensitive adhesive layer and a lower pressure sensitive adhesive layer satisfies a predetermined relationship.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a rate of installation of touch panels to various devices such as a tablet PC, a car navigation system, an automatic ticket machine, or an ATM machine has increased, and particularly a capacitive touch panel that allows multipoint detection has been used (see JP2008-310551A).